Puzzles are well known. A conventional puzzle includes a plurality of puzzle pieces, which can mate to realize a single coherent image. Each puzzle piece in such a configuration is cut so that it can reside at one and only one unique position within the puzzle relative to the other pieces in the puzzle. Thus, the puzzle pieces cannot be reassembled to realize a different coherent image.
A puzzle according to the present invention includes a plurality of puzzle pieces that can be rearranged and assembled to realize a plurality of different coherent images. Thus, each puzzle piece in a puzzle according to the present invention is configured to be positioned in more than one unique place within the puzzle relative to the other puzzle pieces allowing the user to assemble the puzzle pieces into different coherent images.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.